


Your Warmth

by wearing_tearing



Series: Soft Stucky Week [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soft Stucky Week 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: There’s light coming from their bathroom suite, the door ajar. Steve pushes it all the way open, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Bucky in their bathtub, submerged up to his chest under white bubbles, his hair up in a bun and pink lips wrapped around a candy cane.Bucky glances up, eyes bright and crinkling when he smiles, welcoming and fond. “Hey, Stevie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/gifts).



> more soft for you <3

Steve is shivering, exhaustion making his movements clumsy as he tries to take off his mittens and scarf, dripping snow onto the hardwood floor of his and Bucky’s home. It’s been a long day at the office, and Steve can’t wait to take a long hot shower, flop down on their bed, and ask Bucky to cuddle him until he falls asleep.

“Bucky?” Steve calls out, stepping out of his boots and taking off his coat, frowning a little when there’s no answer.

Bucky is usually at home at this hour, sprawled on the couch with a pile of papers to grade, his hair up in a ponytail and a hot cup of cocoa in his hand. Their living room is dark now,  but Steve can see Bucky’s favorite quilt draped over the arm of the couch, Bucky’s glasses on the coffee table.

“Buck?” Steve makes his way to the kitchen, rubbing his hands together and trying to warm up his stiff fingers.

The kitchen is just as empty, aside from the dirty Mickey Mouse mug in the sink. The scent of cocoa still lingers in the air, both little reminders that Bucky’s been there. Steve also notices the open bag of candy canes on the counter, smiling to himself as he closes it and puts it away.

Steve walks further into the house, checking every room only to find them all just as bereft of Bucky as the living room and kitchen. That means there’s only one place he must be, and Steve wastes no time going to their bedroom, a little bit of the tension he’s been carrying since the morning seeping away.

Only Bucky isn’t there. There is no one in their bed, the dark navy duvet and pillows just as pristine as when Steve and Bucky left in the morning for work. Bucky’s clothes are thrown haphazardly on the floor, his thick fuzzy purple socks in a pile along with his wool red sweater and his pants.

There’s light coming from their bathroom suite, the door ajar. Steve pushes it all the way open, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Bucky in their bathtub, submerged up to his chest under white bubbles, his hair up in a bun and pink lips wrapped around a candy cane.

Bucky glances up, eyes bright and crinkling when he smiles, welcoming and fond. “Hey, Stevie.”

“Hey, yourself.” Steve smiles back, helpless not to.

“Want to join me?”

Bucky doesn’t need to ask twice. Unlike his husband, Steve throws his clothes in the hamper, his skin covered in goosebumps as he carefully lowers himself in the tub, settling in between Bucky’s legs. Steve hisses in pleasure as the hot water surrounds him, but it is Bucky’s arm coming to wrap around his waist and pull him closer that warms his heart.

“Rough day?” Bucky asks, mouthing at Steve’s neck, lips sticky with candy.

“It’s getting better,” Steve murmurs, turning so he can catch Bucky’s lips in a kiss, sweet and slow and perfect.

Bucky smiles against Steve’s mouth, their teeth clinking together, his hand rubbing up and down Steve’s stomach. “Glad I can help.”

Steve hums, giving him one more kiss before pulling back, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Under the water, he threads their fingers together, their wedding rings catching against each other.

They soak in the hot water for a while, Steve almost dozing against Bucky’s chest, both of them trading sticky kisses every now and again. Steve doesn’t complain when Bucky taps the candy cane against his lips, just obediently opens his mouth and starts sucking on it. Bucky, now with his hands free, gently washes him, using one of their fancy bath scrubs, until Steve is pliant and warm all over, skin flushed pink and hot.

“Up,” Bucky tells him, placing a kiss to Steve’s cheek before helping him out of the tub.

Steve sways in his feet a little, exhaustion catching up to him now that he’s home with Bucky and his body isn’t stiff with cold anymore. He does his best to dry himself with his fluffy green towel, watching as Bucky does the same beside him him, his muscles rippling as he moves, accentuating the scars that cover his left shoulder and back.

Steve pops the candy cane out of his mouth so he can lean in, brushing his lips against the scar that curls around Bucky’s collarbone, Bucky’s wet hair sticking to his forehead. Bucky huffs, kissing his temple.

“C’mon, you,” Bucky says, taking the candy cane from Steve and throwing it in the trash. “Time for bed.”

“And cuddles?”

“Of course,” Bucky answers, sounding almost offended.

It takes them a few minutes until they’re situated under the covers, both dressed in sweats, thick socks, and hoodies. Bucky is on his back, and Steve shamelessly cuddles up to his side, a leg thrown over Bucky’s thighs, his head resting under Bucky’s chin. He feels safe and loved, Bucky’s scent on his nose and Bucky’s heartbeat under his palm.

“I love you,” Steve slurs, voice rough with sleep.

He still feels when Bucky wraps his arms more tightly around him, and the ghost of Bucky’s breath on his forehead when he says, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Steve falls asleep a second later, a small smile on his lips and body rushing with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) for all the soft fics!


End file.
